


drinking buddies

by kouchashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beer, College, Drinking, Drunk Kuroo Tetsurou, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouchashi/pseuds/kouchashi
Summary: in which you go to your college dorm building's rooftop for a well-deserved drink, and surprisingly, a certain rooster decides to join you.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 13





	drinking buddies

you heave a sigh as you push open the rickety doors to the rooftop of you college dorm building, and you are instantly greeted with a breeze in your face. the wine bottle wrapped between your fingers suddenly become heavier, and as you step out onto the rooftop, you thought of going back to your dorm room to get more. but you were kinda lazy right now, so maybe you'd drink in your room when your roommate was asleep. she absolutely _hated_ the stench of alcohol. honestly speaking, you didn't really care who came up here and saw you in your pathetic state; all you wanted to do right now was drink the _fuck_ out of yourself. to get wasted, hopefully suffer from a hangover, and use that as an excuse to ditch lessons tomorrow. your roomie can take down notes for you anyway. 

you needed a break, a really long one, at that - but at the expense of potentially failing your dream class, maybe not. raising the mouth of the glass bottle to your cracked lips, you quickly tipped it back and gulped down a large amount of the unhealthy liquid. you felt the liquid slip down your throat, a burning feeling in its wake. the temporary relief brought to you made you thrust your head back to stare at the barely noticeable specks of stars in the sky. you inhale, not wanting to think about the repercussions of your late night drinking and deciding to deal with that in the morning. you just want to spend a few hours to yourself, but even then, college got to you every minute or so.

a loud voice dragged you out of your reverie, and you whipped your head around, ready to snap at any poor soul who was willing to disturb your alone time at this ungodly hour. you couldn't see this person's face in the dark, but the light from the back illuminated his frame. he was tall with broad shoulders and had a pretty athletic figure, the only telltale sign being his height and strong-looking arms. he had spiky hair that stood out in all directions. you don't remember anyone in your class having similar hair, so you decide to spare this stranger your wrath. first impressions matter, after all.

" you don't look like you're holding up, because seriously? drinking on the rooftop of a college dorm building? if i told on you, you'd probably get expelled or something." he glances at the bottle of beer in your hand, before proceeding to lean on the cold metal railing next to you. despite what he'd just said, he himself was holding a bottle of what seemed to be expensive whiskey, a stark difference to your cheap corner-store wine which you had to beg your roommate not to tell anyone about when she found the whole carton stashed under your bed. 

"like you're one to talk," you finally reply, going back to gulping down your wine. you regret not taking a few more bottles, because this one was going down in mere _minutes._

"don't worry, i won't tell." he raises the whiskey bottle to his mouth and takes a sip. you unconsciously watch as his adam's apple bobs up and down with his drinking, and for some stupid reason you found it rather attractive. it was probably due to the wine getting to your head. his hair covers half of his face - you aren't sure if it's meant to be a fashion statement or whatever, but it doesn't look too bad on him. "like what you're seeing, kitten?" he purrs, and although you couldn't see his face too clearly, you could hear the smirk in his voice. unperturbed by his flirtatious remark, you scoff and went back to your wine, looking down at the city below.

"like i'd stare at a rooster," you snicker, one hand coming up to cover your smirking lips. you enjoy the look of annoyance that flashes past his face. now that you're used to the dark, seeing him is much easier. he huffs and spits out a lame retort. "I've had many girls like me during my high school days, you know." he says matter-of-factly. he finishes the rest of his whiskey with a gulp and turns to you. "what are you doing here anyway? you know this is no place for someone as young as you to be drinking with a random stranger." he tells you, his voice taking on a more serious tone.

"we're the same age, aren't we? i could say the same for you," you reply, and when you don't hear anything from him for the next three seconds, you sigh and continue. "i'm tired and i wanted a break." you tell him your reasons.

"unfortunately, me too. sometimes i feel like giving up and going back to play volleyball or something, so i come up here to drink these thoughts away. college is too important for volleyball now." he says, a forlorn tone in his voice. he sounded so sad, it made you feel bad for insulting the guy's hair earlier. "you like volleyball, huh." your voice was laced with the aftereffects of alcohol.

"yeah. i used to play for nekoma high. sometimes i miss it, you know?" he mutters, and what he said was something you could relate with greatly. a wrenching feeling captures your heart, and you felt waves of bittersweet feelings overcome you, drawing out of you a heavy sigh - a sigh that seems to be heavier than yourself. deciding the amount of alcohol for tonight was enough, you push yourself off the railing and start heading back to the rooftop exit, but not without turning your head back once to stare at the man you'd formed a strange bond over alcohol with. his back is slouched and his right leg shakes ever so slightly. you wonder if you'd chance upon him here again, at the rooftop, getting wasted and spilling your deepest thoughts to one another. you didn't mind. 

_he looks tired._

you were still staring at his back when his voice calls out to you. 

"what's your name? i'm kuroo tetsurou." 

"(y/n)(l/n)." you say loud enough for him to hear, a final breeze passing you as he turns his head slightly to make eye contact with you for the first time. 

"I'll see you here again, next week, same place, same time?" he suggests, and you smile.

"of course."

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i've been here on ao3 for a while, but i am still unsure on how to make a collection and post my haikyuu fics there. I'll find a way soon! comments and kudos are really appreciated, they make me very happy :)  
> 


End file.
